


Just Your Guy

by churchkey



Series: Winnix Ficlets (originally posted to Tumblr) [3]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Aftercare, Implied speirton, M/M, Smidge Of Angst, define the relationship, hardcore boyfriend cuteness, mild cuddling, period typical homophobic language, post-sex gossip, the fake report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchkey/pseuds/churchkey
Summary: Just a little post-sex cuddles and gossip the night of the cancelled patrol.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Series: Winnix Ficlets (originally posted to Tumblr) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132430
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Just Your Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another thing I originally posted to Tumblr. Written sometime last summer when I briefly had my requests open. Thanks to Anthrobrat for the idea and super last minute beta :)
> 
> Heads up - Nix uses a derogatory term for a sex worker that may offend some.

“Are you listening?”

They were crammed shoulder to shoulder in a bed too small for two mostly-dressed, mostly full-grown men. The cigarette bobbing between Nix’s lips kept dropping ashes down the front of his open shirt and Dick craned his neck trying to avoid the curling trail of smoke rising from its tip. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Dick said petulantly. “Stop asking me that.”

“Then pay attention.” Nix flicked the edge of the paper with his middle finger. “This is important.” 

“So read it.”

Nix took a drag off his cigarette, arching one indignant eyebrow as a warning against further interruptions. He kept his eyes on Dick as he blew the smoke up toward the ceiling, and then, finally satisfied that Dick seemed ready to shut his mouth and let him finish, he cleared his throat.

“Where the hell was I?” he mumbled. He cleared his throat again and then began reading. _"The patrol, led by Sergeant Martin, completed another successful crossing of the Rhine and again advanced on the suspected OP, only to discover that it was not an OP at all, but rather a brothel -”_

Dick huffed and turned his head to look at the disheveled man lying next to him. “Nix.”

“Hey.” Nix knocked his boot against Dick’s at the foot of the bed. “What’d I say about interrupting?” 

“Sorry.” Dick turned onto his side to face Lew and propped his cheek in his hand. “Tell me about the prostitutes.”

Nix sucked on his cigarette again and went back to the report. 

“ _The ladies had been expecting them and had deployed themselves in the most erotic formation possible. The men found themselves at a considerable disadvantage, having lost both the element of surprise and any resistance they may have otherwise been able to mount, their ranks being comprised of grunts who’ve not been properly laid in many months and at least three virgins._ ”

Dick dropped his head back and laughed. He shifted his body to align it more comfortably next to Lew’s and began idly rubbing the pad of his thumb over the raised bumps of Lew’s dog tags. Lew dropped his cigarette into the chipped coffee cup on the nightstand and stretched his arm around Dick’s shoulders. 

“ _Naturally concerned about the possibility of contracting a venereal disease or being turned to swine, Sergeant Martin decided that the safest course of action would be to abort the mission. The team then radioed their CO, Captain Speirs, to inform him of the failure to secure any prisoners, but as he was busy executing phase 2 of his crafty and very subtle seduction of the company’s newest commissioned lieutenant, the patrol did not receive orders to return._ ”

Nix paused to glance over at Dick. He wet his lips, the corners of which began to rise in a sly grin. 

“ _The patrol then attempted to contact the senior staff assholes who’d sent them on this pointless mission in the first place, but, taking advantage of the fact that they’d both recently showered, Captains Nixon and Winters were otherwise occupied in sucking each other off for the first time in -_ ”

“Stop.” Dick slapped the paper against Nix’s chest, feeling the blood rising through his neck, his cheeks, tickling his ears. Even here. Even now. It seemed impossible that after everything, he still had the modesty to blush. 

“What?” Nix asked innocently. “Is it too vague? Should I add something about what the whores were wearing?”

Dick just shook his head faintly and looked back up at the ceiling. He felt Lew’s fingers at the back of his head, coiling tufts of his hair into unkempt swirls. 

“Is that true, about Speirs?” he asked after a quiet moment. “Is he really - is he like us?” 

Nix shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe.” He looked down at his open fly and tried to draw the flaps together with one hand. “Yeah, I kinda think so. Or maybe just for now. Hey, there’s a good one. QUA.” Nix grinned at his own cleverness. “Queer Until Armistice.”

Dick didn’t want to think about that. He knew that whatever he and Nix had together might not survive the translation into civilian life, but he hated to think of the feelings as temporary, just a phase that would fade into the distance like the receding coastline as the ship carried them home. If it had to end, he wanted them to be the ones to end it. 

Instead, he indulged the unchristian impulse to gossip, telling himself that, as Battalion XO, he had a professional need to know. And anyway, they’d been evaluating the character traits of the rank and file since the day they’d been entrusted to their care. It wasn’t like they were going to spread it around, them, of all people. 

“How do you know?”

Nix hummed evasively. 

“Lew?” Dick elbowed him. “Really. What makes you think he’s a queer?”

“He… one time - ” Nix shifted away from Dick and turned to lie on his side. “One time he asked me if -” His eyes fell to the rumpled sheet beneath them.

“Asked you what?”

“If he could - you know.” Nix revolved his hand at his wrist in a gesture that Dick knew he was supposed to interpret as being obvious, but he didn’t. He sighed and his voice dropped to a gentle murmur. 

“Just tell me.”

Nix looked into his eyes for a moment and then spit it out, matter-of-fact. “If he could suck my cock.”

Dick blinked a few times, his mouth falling open in shock. “Are you serious?”

Nix nodded. 

“When?”

“Shit, when the hell was that?” Nix mumbled to himself. “Nijmegen? Or were we still in Aldbourne?” He looked back up at Dick. “It was raining outside, I do remember that.”

Dick nodded thoughtfully, becoming fascinated by the vortex of feelings swirling around inside of him. He didn’t know if he had a good reason to feel any of them, so he just observed, tried to name them. _There goes curiosity. Oh, that one’s jealousy. Insecurity? Where did you come from?_

“What did you say?”

“I told him to get in line!” Nix jerked his head over his shoulder, pointing his thumb at an imaginary queue of eager would-be sex partners. 

Dick shook his head faintly, waiting for Lew to say more, but he was quiet. 

“So you didn’t?”

Nix scrunched his brow in some charming combination of confused and affronted. “Of course I didn’t.”

Dick paused a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was quiet and sweet around the edges. “Why not?”

“What the hell do you mean ‘why not’?”

Dick turned back on his side so they were facing each other. He shrugged, one coy shoulder lifting and falling in a pretense that Nix had surely learned to see through by now. 

“Oh I get it,” Nix said softly. He began looping his fingers through the buttonholes of Dick’s shorts. “You’re gonna make me say it, huh?”

“Well.” Dick slid a little closer to him. “It’s not like you to turn down sex. So why not?”

“Why not,” Nix murmured. His eyes fell to Dick’s mouth for a moment and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. “Maybe ‘cause I’m your guy.”

“Maybe?” Dick murmured back. “You sure about that?” 

Nix hummed and tugged at Dick’s shorts, trying to pull the rest of his body closer too. “I don’t know. Are you still my guy?”

Dick let himself really smile then, unguarded, his face lighting up with all the affection and tenderness and passion and devotion he was alway so careful to keep hidden, even from Nix. Even from himself. But they both knew it was always there, and these moments when they could show it were worth all the blood and dirt and cold and death, all the hell they’d had to endure. Loving him was worth everything. 

“Yeah. I suppose I am.” 

Dick tucked his chin and tilted his head to the side. He kissed Lew slowly, gently, like they were just two lovers saying goodnight, like they hadn’t just hastily gotten each other off in a bombed out house with the occasional mortar falling a few yards away. 

He knew that in a few minutes they’d have to button up their pants and do something about their hair, that Lew would have to leave to write a real fake report, and that he’d have to pin on those bars and become Captain Winters again. But for a little while longer he could just be here. He could lie back against the mattress, and kiss the rumpled, handsome man in his arms, and just be Nix’s guy.


End file.
